


see the world differently

by pabspattern



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Tommy gets hurt, apologies for my weird formatting, apologies for sad, techno is gonna Throw Hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabspattern/pseuds/pabspattern
Summary: THIS WAS INSPIRED BY A COMIC ON INSTAGRAM FROM @impcraig !!!! GO CHECK OUT THE COMICDream finds Tommy in the nether and asks him to hand over his stuff, but Tommy refuses.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	1. the nether

**Author's Note:**

> uh i dont usually write fanfiction so sorry if this is bad
> 
> yeah

Tommy was just spending a normal day in the nether, collecting resources. He felt like he should at least contribute a little bit since Techno had given him so much. He knew the nether was forbidden, but Techno’s portal was hidden so it shouldn’t be a big deal.

Shouldn't've.

Tommy continued mining, hoping to find something useful, something that would help.

“Whatcha doin’ here Tommy?”

Tommy froze in place. 

“Hand over your stuff”

Tommy hesitated to turn around. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away.

“Stuff. In the pit. Now.”

Tommy turned slowly.

“Hey….. maybe we can work this out man, I-I-I mean uhh-”

“Throw out your stuff. Now”

Dream pulled out a piece of tnt, and a flint and steel. Tommy knew where this was going, but he didn’t want to. Why. Why why why why why-

Dream lit the tnt. 

“Items. Now.”

“Wait wait wait we can work this out I- I please Dream I don’t want-”

Dream grabbed him by the arm.

“THROW OUT YOUR STUFF NOW TOMMY.”

The tnt fuse got shorter and shorter.

Dream realized this too late. Dream drops the tnt and steps back, leaving tommy shocked.

And unaware.

The tnt explodes. Right in front of Tommy.  
First, the world goes black. He’s blown backwards, with no clue where he’s landed.

The ringing in his ears in piercing, but the burning hurts worse.

“Dream? Dream wh- where are you- I can’t see Dream”

Tommy’s cries go unanswered.

“Dream I- I can’t hear you- where are you Dream? Please I-I-I’ll give up my things just help me..”

Tommy stays in place, stays in the same spot. He’s afraid of falling. He can’t see where he is, can’t see where to go.

Can’t see anything.

He stays in the same place for hours, occasionally calling, pleading for someone to help, for Dream to help.

No one shows up.

He drifts to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tommy? Tommy? Tommy wake up! WAKE UP TOMMY!”

Tommy jolts awake, but not without pain. The ringing, the burning, he starts to remember what happened. 

He opens his eyes.

And sees nothing

“Who- what-”

“Hey Hey Hey it’s ok Tommy I’m here its ok” Tommy recognizes Phil’s voice as the ringing in his ears quiets slightly.

“Oh hey Phil I- uh-”

“Tommy I’m over here….” Tommy tries to turn in the direction of the noise, but the ringing is still so loud. He lowers his head. Philza walks up and lifts up Tommy’s head.

“Oh my god- Tommy what happened?”  
“Uh- I uh- um- I- I saw Dream..”

“What the fuck did he do to you? Tommy what did he do?”

“I- uh I- he asked for my th-things and I-I said no..”

“AND THIS WAS HOW HE CHOSE TO RESPOND?”

“I swear to god I’m gonna- I- I’m- he’s going to die for this I-” Tommy heard a voice that was not Phil’s

“Who else is here I- I can’t really um- see right now i-”

“It’s ok Tommy it’s Techno, he’s here with us ok?”

“Where’s Dream?”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll fucking FIND HIM-”

“Techno please. Tommy I don’t know where he went- did he leave you here?”

“Uhh.. yeah I think so I mean I called for him but- but he didn’t- he didn’t- maybe he just didn’t hear me I- maybe i wasn’t loud enough-”

“Tommy no no no, he left you here on purpose ok it’s not your fault. None of this is ok? We really need to treat those wounds ok? Techno can you get my stuff please?”

“It- it really burns- and- and I- I- can’t see Phil- I can’t see anything-” Tommy’s voice breaks as he realizes.

“Am I blind Phil?”

There's a pause in the area, and Tommy starts to get worried.

“Phil are you still there- did you leave Phil?”

“No no Tommy I’m right here I’m not leaving”

“Am I gonna be blind Phil?”

Philza takes a deep breath.

“It might be too soon to tell- lets just get you bandaged up alright? This will make you feel better ok?” Philza starts applying bandages to Tommy’s hands, moving along to all of the burn marks.  
“I have to wrap some around your face ok? Just around your eyes ok?”

“Yeah yeah go ahead, do what you need to”

Tommy sat, lost in thought as Phil patched him up.

What if his sight was gone- permanently? This- this had to be an accident- Dream wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, right? He- his only fri- Dream wouldn’t do that. 

Right?

Tommy was starting to panic, he couldn’t see he couldn’t see anything- he didn’t know what was happening he-

Philza pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s alright Tommy, I’m here now, ok? He- Dream will pay for this.”

Tommy wanted to protest, that Dream hadn’t meant to, that this was all an accident, but he was so tired, and he felt safe and-

He leaned into Philza’s arms, relief washing over him.

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blindinnit


	2. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, this is inspired by a comic by @impcraig on instagram!!! go read that!!!
> 
> Techno works with Tommy to help him adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it boosts my ego lmao /j
> 
> also sorry for taking so long i had no ideas

The next morning, Tommy had found his way outside. He wanted fresh air, to feel the cool winter breeze. He now enjoyed the chill he used to hate, as the warmth he once took solace in now a reminder of yesterday’s events. Tommy sat on a bench, absorbing the sounds around him when he heard footsteps approaching.

Tommy didn’t bother to turn around.

“Tommy”

“Techno”

“How are you?”

“Fucking blind.”

Techno let out a small laugh.

“It’s not funny, dickhead”

“It’s a little funny”

If Tommy’s eyes weren’t fucked up, he’d glare so hard at Techno right now.

“Anyways, I didn’t come out here to bully you,”

Tommy had a hard time believing that, but he was willing to humor Techno for a bit.

“Listen Tommy, you can’t let this injury get to you ok? Instead of getting weaker,”

Techno got out his sword, holding it tightly in one hand.

“You need to get stronger”

“You have to shift your focus onto your other senses, a big one being hearing. You need to pay attention to the sounds around you, and the difference between a friend,”

Techno raised his sword, aiming for directly to the side of Tommy, just enough to scare him.

But before he could complete his swing, his sword connected with something, making a loud clang.

Tommy stood holding his own sword up to block Techno’s swing.

“Huh, that was better than I expected”

~~~~

Tommy and Techno spent most of the day outside practicing. The would walk around the area, listening to sounds around them and helping Tommy figure out when obstacles were in front of him. Whether it be trees, animals, or people. Tommy had started to get the hang of it, and Techno left to work on a project he had, leaving Tommy alone. Tommy continued to walk around outside, practicing what he and Techno worked on.

Tommy paused, listening to the area. He heard everything normal, the breeze, animals, the sound of the campfire he kept lit for warmth.

But he also heard the sound of footsteps.

More than one person, both coming up behind him.

He listened, waiting for them to get closer. And when they were close enough, he swung around, holding his blade out to protect himself from the coming intruders. 

His sword had nearly cut them on the neck.

“Woah! H-hey T-Tommy it’s just me”

Tommy lowered his sword slowly, recognizing Ranboo’s voice.

“Tommy?”

He recognized that voice too. The voice of his best friend.

“Tubbo?”

Tommy instinctively grabbed the bandages on his face, pulling them off to uncover his eyes, his subconscious hoping he would get to see his best friend with his own eyes.

But he saw nothing.

Tommy’s sword slipped out of his hand, falling into the snow.

Tubbo ran up to his friend, wanting so badly to give him a hug, to tell him it was ok. He hadn’t seen him in so long! He missed him so much.

He didn’t expect Tommy to flinch so badly.  
Why wasn’t Tommy looking at him? He was just staring out into the snow.

Tommy stood, not knowing how to react, he was overwhelmed and he couldn’t see and too much was happening and-

He shoved Tubbo away, mumbling an apology before running back inside the house, leaving Tubbo alone in the snow.

Tommy rushed to the room he’d been staying in, using the walls to guide him as he did this morning. He needed a minute it was too much it was all too much-

He’d never get to see his best friend ever again.

And it was crushing him.

~~~~~

Ranboo stood outside, slightly behind Tubbo, who was still standing right where Tommy left him. Tubbo had seemed to have frozen in place. Ranboo tried to walk up to him, but he heard a small sound.

Tubbo was quietly crying, afraid he had lost his best friend for good. 

“It’s my fault- h-he hates me now he does- I-I did this I-”

Ranboo walked up to Tubbo, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey hey it’s ok I’m sure it’s not your fault. Tommy is probably just tired, I mean i heard from Techno he had just gotten hurt pretty badly but he wouldn’t tell me what happened exactly- so I’m sure Tommy is just recovering ok?”

“Tommy’s hurt?”

“Lets go talk to Techno ok?”

Techno was walking back from the turtle farm when he spotted Ranboo and Tubbo. He started walking towards them when he realized,

Was Tubbo crying?

Did they see Tommy?

Techno approached the two, Ranboo still consoling a concerned Tubbo.

“What brings you up here Mr. Government.”

“H-he wanted to see Tommy..”

“And how did that go?”

Ranboo looked down at Tubbo, who was still latched onto him, crying into his shirt.

“Not good.”

“Yeah I got th- Hey Tubbo, how are you?”

“Techno does he hate me?”

Techno was taken aback by the question. He had figured Tubbo had worked out what happened to Tommy and was upset about that, but he did not see that one coming.

“Why do you think that?”

“When I-I w-went to h-hug him h-he pushed me away..”

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ohhhhhh, ok.

“Tubbo, I have some news for you, and I don’t have any way to put this lightly… Tubbo- Tommy lost his sight.”

“W-wait what?”

“I’m sorry I thought you had worked that one out- anyways he lost his sight and you running up to him probably startled him. He doesn’t hate you, he’s just relearning everything.”

“H-how did he lose his- why is he blind?”

“Why don’t you two come inside?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo didn't put two and two together because he was just excited to see his friend, he just figured Techno had Tommy training his senses or something, not that Tommy was BLIND
> 
> also after this chapter i want to deviate from the comic's story, i don't want this to feel like im just copying the comic (although i did use like one or two quotes i liked) but i want to write it in my style
> 
> (sorry if u saw me fix this 10239240134 times cause i messed up the notes jfafsjkjf)


End file.
